The present disclosure relates generally to automobile traffic and collision management. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for mutually secured information exchange between possessors (e.g., owners, renters, lessees, or drivers) of automobiles, such as parties to an automobile collision.
Modern travel (e.g., short, middle, and long distances), especially in automobiles, often involves unexpected delays resulting from unpredictable traffic patterns. For example, traffic delays are often at least partially dependent on automobile collisions, and corresponding automobile traffic and collision management. Those stuck in a traffic jam may prefer that automobile collisions be handled quickly. On the other hand, parties to an automobile collision may prefer that automobile collisions be managed comprehensively. Unfortunately, automobile collisions often involve disputes between parties to the collision, incomplete insurance information from the parties to the collision, involvement of local traffic police, and other delays and inefficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced automobile collision and traffic management that is both more efficient and more comprehensive.